What Roy doesn't know won't hurt him
by DixieGrayson
Summary: A Bunch of little fics about Wally, Roy and Robin. Each will include the phrase "What Roy doesn't know won't hurt him" If you have an Idea please tell me :D May include Reverse batfam. Just a little bit of fun so please don't flame.
1. Ice Skating

"Wally! Be careful!" 13 year old Roy Harpers voice can barely be heard in the loud ice rink. Whatever possessed him to take a baby Ninja and a mini speedster ice skating? The teenager is kneeling on the ice rink, arms open, waiting for the eight-year-old boy wonder to skate towards him. Problem is the kids scared and looks dangerously close to tears. "Come on Robbie, look im only 2 steps away and I'll be there to catch you if you fall." Robin looks uncertain. He's in black jeans and his best red hoodie, he really doesn't want to ruin them. "I can't do it!" Roy sighs deeply, then his eyes widen as a 15 year old clashes into Robin, who lands sprawled on the ice. Chin impacting on the hard, cold surface. Roy stands up and grabs the boy by his armpits as he starts crying. The stupid guy didn't even apologise. "It's ok Robbie" Roy soothes the bawling boy as Wally skates over, slipping all over the place and finally grabbing onto Roy's leather Jacket to steady himself. "What happened to Di-Rob?" Roy puts one arm around the fastest boy alive. "He got knocked over by some ass-hole" Roy looks down at the 10-year-old. "Let's take half an hour for lunch yeah?"

* * *

In the small café Wally runs to a small table with a sticky surface. Roy mentally grimaces at the hygiene in the café. "Roy can I have 5 cheese burgers, 4 fries and 7 Colas?" A few parents' eyes bulge out of their heads when Roy agrees, a few even mutter about spoiling children. The archer looks down at the ebony on his hip. "How about chicken nuggets and fries" The boy nods vigorously, forgetting his pain instantly. The eldest puts the youngest in the blue plastic chair, lowering him down by his armpits. "You guys stay put while I go and order." And in all fairness they did stay put… they had an argument, but they stayed put. Roy sits next to Robin on his side of the table. He picks up a napkin and wraps it around the Youngers neck. "So Wally how's your new school in central?" Said ginger visibly brightens up "yeah it's really good, but uncle B keeps pulling me out of lessons 'cause he needs a hand at 'work'." Robin laughs at Wally's less than pleased expression at missing school...especially days with science. Roy shrugs "its part of the Job." A waitress comes over and places the food down in front of them, it's obvious she doesn't give a….care about her job the fries spill over the table. It's okay though, one of the three is a human vacuum cleaner. The boys continue eating and chatting (and every couple of minutes either Roy or Wally reaches across to wipe young robins face) for another half an hour. Roy then smiles "Come on you two, I paid for this day so make the most of Ollie's money and get back on the Ice."

* * *

Wally is soon sliding around on the white surface while Richard is hanging to the side for dear life. Ry then grabs the speedster and pushes him over to the younger boy while whispering in his ear "Look after Rob while I go get something, Kay?" The young red head nods, proud that he's being trusted. Roy skates off and out of sight. "Come on Rob! It will be fun. Don't be a baby!" The ebony glares making the speedster want to pee himself. "I'm not a baby, I just don't trust anyone on a slippy surface with knives on their feet!" Wally leans forwards "Your 8, you're only a baby." Before the argument can get any more heated Roy returns, a black helmet in hand. "Hey rob look what I got!" He shows the boy the plastic hat with a flourish. Then, before the poor kid gets a say, he straps it tightly to his head. "Not to tight?" Robin shakes his head. "Then let's go!"

* * *

The day continued smoothly. Wally showed off every opportunity he got (often resulting in a Very wet bum). And Robin slowly got better at skating. With Roy holding him under the arms he knew he was safe. Everything was going swimmingly…until Roy fell, landing onto a very shaken boy wonder. It also just so happened that this was the moment billionaire Bruce Wayne chose to turn up and collect his son. "Harper!" Roy's blood runs as cold as the Ice bellow, he looks down at the little boy. The teen mutters a four letter word starting with an S and ending with a T. The playboy runs onto the ice, no one would dare question him, he's Bruce Wayne dammit! He picks his baby up brushing him off. He gently holds the boys head to his shoulder as said boy cries. It is at this point Wally slides past. "Hi Bruce!" He then smacks straight into the glass panel. Roy stutters as tears form in Wally's eyes "I-im sorry Mr Batma-wayne s-sir i-I'll keep a better eye out next time." Bruce just grunts walking off "Harper you will babysit for a year. And pick West up before he cries and flash goes mental." Roy is left a nervous wreck on the ice.

* * *

When out in the warm spring air Bruce puts his kid on the ground, looking at him sternly…yet he seems amused. "You are grounded for a year! You made Roy a nervous wreck." The boy wonder shrugs "Maybe I was having trouble skating" The duo get in the back of the Limo arguing. "Richard you have used ice skates while fighting Mr Freeze, you've been trained with them!" The eight-year-old just smirks "What Roy doesn't know won't hurt him"

* * *

**A/N: Please review, I was thinking of adding reverse Batfam...what do you guys think? Thanks again**

**Please Review**

**Dixie G**


	2. Uncles

"Uncle Dick?" Dick Grayson looks at his now 13 year old 'niece' "oh Lian, how you doing kidda?" She smiles softly while flopping down on nightwings couch. Dick looks up from his phone. "Ok, what's up midget?" Lian giggles; she could never understand it, the guys in his thirties but he still acts like a 13 year old. "Ok so at school yesterday my mate asked me o-". The red head is cut off by her uncles phone ringing. She sighs frustratedly "yo wall-man, how's the missus?...the whole day?...Lians round...HELL YEAH!" with that he hangs up. "Dude, grab your coat we're going to the arcade!" Shit now BOTH her uncles will know. Dicks not so bad, he's more like a big brother anyway but Wally...let's just say he's protective. "Urgh but Dick!" He grabs his nightwing hoodie (how is he a fanboy of himself?) "no buts!...heh buts" the girl groans " I don't want to go!" Puppy eyes adorn his face and Lian feels genuinely bad. How does it still work? "Fine!" Dicks features brighten and he runs out the door. "This is going to be awesome" Lian locks it with her own key. "Uncle dick! Wait up! I was trying to tell you something!" He turns around, running backwards. "Tell me and Wally while we blow up zombie brains!" He falls down the stairs "uncle dick!" Theres a gust of wind that picks her up and puts her down next to Dick. Lian knows who it is, only One speedster actually knows her. "Aw has baby Dickie hurt his head" yep that's Wally. "Shut up flash boy" the flash picks up the bird, quickly checking him over "dude! I'm 31 quit it!" Wally chuckles. "You'll always be my baby brother 'wing." Lian goes to talk "right, now can I tell you-" Wally grins "hey princess! Oh my god today's gonna be so awesome" and with that he picks the two up, speeding to the mall.

* * *

"So" Dick shoots the remote control gun " then I said 'and me without my Kevlar hat'!" The bat and the flash laugh but Notice the youngest isn't joining in. "You okay princess?...princess?" Wally does a double take and sees his niece crying. The two crime- fighters leave the game and turn around hugging her. Wally gently rocks her back and forth while Dick glares at on-lookers. "Shhh shhh come on Lian. We'll go somewhere quiet ant talk yeah. The little girl slowly nods against her uncles chest. He pats her back and continues to rub it as Dick bat-glares people into submission.

* * *

When the three find a nice quiet bench, the speedster turns the arched to look at him. Sniffling, Lian says EXACTLY what's wrong. For the whole story her uncles keep rubbing her back and listening intently. "S-so my mate a-asked me out a-and" the girl ginger gasps "dad made me promise to let him know before I date anyone so that he can approve and now he's gonna be really mad!" At the end The kid scrunches her face up. The two men's faces morph from expressions of sympathy, to sheer joy. They both laugh occasionally patting the young teens back. "What?! What's so funny?!" The guffaws only grow louder as she shouts.

Eventually the men settle down enough to talk. They each wrap an arm around the girls shoulders "that's it?! you never learnt our motto did you kid?" The girl looks confused "of course not 'wing! She isn't one of the brothers!" Lian looks even more confused "so you're not gonna tell him?" The blokes laugh "Lian it's time we told you a secret" They both lean down, cupping their mouths to her ears childishly, and they say in unison "what Roy doesn't know, won't hurt him."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! It looked longer on my notepad. Anyway This is for BannedBookReader! Next will be reverse batfam. Send me some requests if you want to see anything. However, updates will be few and far between, due to homework and the fact I have immersed myself into 'you can take the boy out of the shade' and am currently writing the big, in-depth battle scene (check out the fic btw if you don't mind gore) **

**Anyway: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**DixieG xxx**


End file.
